Prince Accentor
I’ll bleed out for you His royal highness: Prince Accentor Please do not use Accentor/the content/the coding without my consent please and thank you! Accentor belongs to Unique. P L A Y L I S T ( E X P L I C I T ) I’m bleeding out “Whenever you read a good book, somewhere in the world a door opens to allow in more light.” Vera Nazarian Said if the last thing that I do Is to bring you down I’ll bleed out for you A P P E A R A N C E “By now I believe it’s pretty much common knowledge that some dragons will be jerks. It’s up to sensible dragons like ourselves and our willpower to ignore them.” Accentor Draped in crimson red scales tinged with orange flecks and given sockets containing abnormally blood red eyes, Accentor is one of the last five remaining princes of the SkyWing Kingdom. He possesses a long and slightly chubby build, complete with strong, broad shoulders and impressive larger-than-average wings. Like his grandmother, his dark red horns are curved inward and bear resemblance to those of a ram’s. He is often seen wearing silver jewelry, usually bracelets or falcon-styled earrings. His underbelly is a golden-orange, closely resembling the colour of a goldfish. Sharp-tipped golden claws are present at the end of each talon, along with flickers of a fiery orange around his ankles. So I bear my skin And I count my sins And I close my eyes P E R S O N A L I T Y “I’ve actually been told that I’m quite charming. Perhaps it has something to do with my impressively chill personality?” Accentor Regal, tall, imposing, and superior—all the qualities a prince should maintain. Then again, Accentor was never one to follow royal protocol, or any rules really. Commonly known as the palace’s peacemaker, the SkyWing usually upholds a seemingly calm and easy-going attitude. He is an excellent dragon of judgement, knowing exactly what a dragon wants to hear and, more importantly, what they don’t. With such knowledge, he can easily identify the root of a problem or dispute and swiftly get to work fixing it. He strives to make others happy, especially since he can’t seem to do that for himself. Underneath his confident stride, nonchalant appearance, and tendency to be bubbly and wise, Accentor doesn’t feel any actual joy behind closed doors, despite how hard he tries. From the day he turned three, he has experienced grief, pain, sadness, and most commonly, guilt. Of course, he hasn’t allowed anyone outside his closest friend and sister to know that, and he’s quite prepared to keep it that way. And he’s good at it—bottling up his true feelings inside, away from the public eye, and putting together facades of happiness. Of peace. Because no one needs to know. No one needs to go through the trouble of trying to help him. He’ll be fine. Eventually. Besides, he doubts there’s anything they could do for him anyway. And I take it in And I’m bleeding out I’m bleeding out for you A B I L I T I E S “Oh please. All the SkyWings say I’m faster than the wind. I doubt a mere half-breed could beat me. No offense.” Accentor Accentor’s natural abilities don’t differ greatly from any other SkyWing. However, he is one of the fastest dragons in the kingdom, having put extra care into that certain aspect of himself, and can travel longer distances for longer periods of time. He hasn’t taken much of an interest in combat training with his teachers, but still regularly attends his classes, making him able to put up somewhat of a fight. He’s a big fan of reading. In his spare time, he reads scrolls packed with adventure and fantasy, along with some educational literature. When the day has come But I’ve lost my way around And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground H I S T O R Y “There’s lots of... death and secrets in my family. You have no idea when someone will drop dead next. I’ve lost so many friends...” Accentor For his entire life, Accentor has known nothing but extravagant parties, obedient servants, private tutors, an annoying sister, secrets, and death. Naturally, he was born in the Royal Hatchery to Prince Cliff and Lady Dove two days after his sister, Princess Summit. Despite hatching from two separate eggs, the siblings looked exactly alike in terms of appearance, save for Summit’s brown eyes and Accentor’s red ones. During this time, tensions between Ruby and her second eldest daughter, Princess Quail, were beginning to transpire and it wasn’t long before the latter challenged her mother for the throne. And won. No immediate changes were made to the kingdom, save the few angry SkyWings that opposed Quail’s rule. After silencing them and finally settling into her new position as queen, she took back stolen territory from the SandWings and established numerous new villages. All was fine for two years until Princess Snipe was found dead in the palace’s kitchen. The entire royal family was perplexed and horrified by this discovery. Who had killed her? No royal challenge had recently been made and Queen Quail denied laying a talon on her sister. She’d been her favourite sibling, after all. The entire residence of the palace became anxious and cautious for the many weeks that followed. Hardly having known Aunt Snipe at all, Accentor wasn’t all that saddened or worried about her death. He labeled it as a successful assassination attempt and eventually, so did the rest of his family. Everything finally returned to normal. And then, Prince Subittern and Princess Moonstone were murdered a year later. Fearing that the royal family was in danger, Queen Quail assigned each member their own personal guards and ordered that extra protection was added to the wingery. Accentor was beyond annoyed by the privacy that was snatched away from him. With the guards following him everywhere, he had no moment to himself. More often than not, he would sneak out during the night while his guards stood watch outside his room, and hide himself in the mountains. There, he’d read under the stars. When no other murders were made and after receiving complaints from her fellow relatives, Quail finally lifted the guards. It was a mistake. One night, while Accentor was making his way to the kitchen for a late night snack, he overheard familiar shouting from his sister and their cousin, Princess Finch, from another hallway. After learning that they were eligible for the throne, the two were constantly at each other’s throats. Like the peacemaker and problem solver he was, he traveled to the source of the unruly commotion, which had gradually died down to silence. When he finally came upon the scene, he was greeted with a gruesome sight. Laying in a pool of her own blood was Princess Finch, her throat slit. Accentor’s wavering gaze snapped up to look at Summit. Her claws were stained red and her eyes prickled with tears. She glanced up from the lifeless body of their cousin to stare at him, and immediately wrapped her wings around her brother. Shocked, disgusted, and upset, Accentor uneasily hugged her back. Summit had murdered their cousin. Through her sobs, his sister begged him not to tell anyone about what she did. They both knew she would surely be punished severely for her actions. He hasn’t. And he never will. When the sky turns gray And everything is screaming I will reach inside R E L A T I O N S H I P S “I can solve other dragon’s problems, but I can’t seem to solve my own.” Accentor S U M M I T Summit and Accentor’s relationship is currently… complicated. While Accentor loves and adores his sister, he can’t help but loathe the promise she made him keep. They are both protective of one another, hence why Accentor has chosen to keep quiet about the murder Summit committed. The two have gotten along reasonably well for siblings. S A P P H I R E Accentor can’t imagine a world without Sapphire. He loves her a lot and takes comfort in her presence and kind words. Unlike the other dragons around him, Accentor can understand Sapphire perfectly fine. When these two are together, they’ve been noted to talk nonstop, even when their desperate peers order them both to shut up. P A R E N T S Accentor doesn’t talk to Dove or Cliff much, but when he does it’s usually for support or advice. Other than that, they will nod respectfully to each other when they cross paths in the hallways or make small talk at dinner. Q U E E N Q U A I L Accentor doesn’t have much of an opinion on his aunt, seeing as he spends little time seeing her, much less speaking to her. He becomes greatly infuriated with her when he often discovers that the root of most dragons’ problems is the queen herself and that she seems to have the patience of a brainless scavenger. Just to find my heart is beating T R I V I A “There are very few things I can tell you about my life.” Accentor *Has a sloth that was given to him as present from his aunt (to symbolize her importance and so that she isn’t eaten, a golden band with Accentor’s name imprinted on it is worn around her wrist). He named her Palila. *He is younger than his sister by two days *He hatched 28 years after the Great War *Accentor is one of Unique's original OCs, and one of the two she hasn’t discarded *Accentor has Dysthymia (Persistent Depressive Disorder) and PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) You tell me to hold on Oh you tell me to hold on But innocence is gone G A L L E R Y “You know... I’m a bit of an artist myself.” Accentor Accentor by forest.png|by Forest! Trust - ReverbtheDragon.png|by Pokeballmachine! His Majesty.png|by Wisteria Image0-1.png|by Enigma Image0.png|by Enigma That i ve been living for.png|by Morrows Why does this look messy hhhhhh.png|by Finny Circoedolphin.png|old design by Resa And what was right is wrong Category:SkyWings Category:Content (Icebutterfly116) Category:Males Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonets Category:Mentally Unwell Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Government Official)